


Game Pauses

by AwatereJones



Series: Holmes Verse [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Action, Aliens, Alt Verse, Holmesinian, M/M, warewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots on the Holmes Verse, smut and such that were just random and not necessary to the story instalments but we wanted to see.</p><p>Like deleted scenes etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Pauses

Jack was not doing the paperwork begging for release from the term of imprisonment on his desk.

He wasn't even contemplating the meaning of life.

No, he was watching Ford.

This handsome, hypnotic, and powerful creature that was currently watching Owen as he parodied Gwen's latest fall in the bay.

As Owen ended on the floor with his legs in the air and Gwen angrily swatting at him, Ford's deep booming laugh drifted up to him.

Followed soon thereafter by its owner.

"Hey" Jack grinned as Ford stalked into the room.

Ford raised an eyebrow and walked over to the desk, looking at the file still open from the day before.

Jack opened his mouth to apologize, then shut it again as Ford closed the file and carefully took the others next to it, then turned and dropped them in the floor with a flourish.

Jack took a deep breath as he started to shake with excitement.

Ford was in a wild, reckless and restless mood that Jack could literally taste like the lust swirling in the air.

Wildness brewed beneath the gentleness in Ford's gaze as he kept walking and dropped out of view as he let himself step and fall down the manhole to the bunker below.

Jack found himself shaking uncontrollably as he walked slowly to the hatch and stepped off, knowing his mate would catch him.

Ford's deep growl in his chest as his eyes glowed hinted as a stirring of primal needs and that husky voice that whispered want and need ignited a hunger within Jack.

"Beautiful" and "Smooth" were muttered as well as "Mine" in the darkness.

The light flickered and caught as Ford lit a candle by the bed with a match and a naughty smile that had Jack breathtakingly aware, even as Ford seemed oblivious to the narcotic power of his voice and eyes that undressed Jack quicker than those nimble fingers.

A saucy grin invited his touch and he found Ford was shuddering with desire as well, and Jack was lifted into the bedding for a tender assault that quickly evolved into an onslaught of raw physical desire.

Legs entangled with his as Jack limply allowed his mate free access to his body, lost in the sensation of floating as their hypnotic scents mingled in the air around them.

Jack idly wondered if it might ignite in the candle light, it was so thick and heady.

Ford was nuzzling his chest, exploring Jack's left peck and feathery strokes of his tongue teased the tiny bud as Jack gasped and writhed beneath him.

Stroking fingers matched that of his tongue as Jack's shaft reared hot and hard between them, Ford's own hotness thrusting against Jack's hip and thigh as it slipped in the sweaty fold of his body.

It was a vortex of heady sensations, a wild ride as Ford slid down the shaft, impaling himself and taking him to the hilt.

Jack knew he was making decadent noises but was unable to control himself as this beautiful enigma took what he wanted like a thief in the night.

Jack watched Ford's face as it changed, softening and shining down pure adoration as he came, spilling his seed between them as Jack felt his own release.

Ford fell forward, into Jack's arms and they nuzzled at each other. Jack dragged a t-shirt over and wiped at them, cleaning any mess away before his beautiful mate slipped into another realm.

Jack drifted; seeking to follow into the sweet Neverland his wolf already pranced in.

He held his love tight as he thanked the goddess for this man.

This enigma, this wild beastie, his beloved.

An opiate, he had no desire to kick.


End file.
